Shoichi Imayoshi
Shoichi Imayoshi (今吉　翔一 Imayoshi Shōichi) was Tōō's third year point guard and captain. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Imayoshi has black, messy hair along with grey eyes. His hair is quite long and reaches to over his eyes. He wears glasses after which his eyes are usually squinting. He is of average height and build. He wears the Tōō jersey with the number 4. Personality Imayoshi is a laid-back captain. He is a well-spoken and superficially kind on first glance, but hides a somewhat darker personality that more subtly reveals itself in conversation. Speaking in the typically polite Kansai dialect, Imayoshi laces what would be pleasant conversation with slight jabs at other's weaknesses and understated but absolute expressions of his own confidence. Hanamiya comments on his horrible personality, which leads to the assumption that his personality is worse than that of Hanamiya. Hanamiya also said he has the habit of doing what displeases others.List of Kuroko no Basuke characters on Wikipedia Story Interhigh preliminaries Final league Imayoshi is first seen at Tōō's training. He asks Sakurai why Aomine isn't present, because they are in the same class. Sakurai apologizes and says that he tried to stop him, but failed. Sakurai apologizes again for being alive, to which Imayoshi reacts with shock. Sakurai continues apologizing and degrading himself, while Imayoshi keeps saying that it's okay. Winter Cup Round 1 He enters the Winter Cup court together with the other players from Tōō Academy for their first match, against Seirin. As they start to warm up, the audience is talking about Aomine and Imayoshi, saying that his moves are unpredictable.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 11 As the match is about to begin, he shakes hands with Hyūga, noticing that he has matured into a fine captain, judging from his appearance. He also sees that the other players have evolved as well. The match start and Seirin takes the ball. They drive it up court, but run into Tōō's pressure defense, led by Imayoshi. Imayoshi tells Izuki that they aren't underestimating them, because Momoi has imprinted the importance of stopping the first attack. Izuki eventually mispasses and the ball is stolen by Sakurai. He passes to Aomine, who does an alley-oop. As Seirin collects the ball, Imayoshi apologizes and tells them they got the first point.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 15 After Kuroko's succesful pass that leads to Kagami scoring, he dribbles up the ball, saying that they just got started.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 13 He gives a high pass to Susa, who makes the shot and scores. In the audience, Kagetora Aida analyzes his pass, thinking that giving a high pass to nullify Kuroko's invisible pass, plus the difference in height between Kuroko and Susa, was a very smart choice. Tōō's scoring continues and Kagami eventually has the ball and goes up against Aomine. Imayoshi warns Kagami, saying that he'll get the jackpot when he wins, but that he probably won't. Finals Before the finals of the Winter Cup commence, Imayoshi is seen arriving at the gym with his former teammates. He jokingly comments on the fact that even Aomine wanted to join in, receiving a jab at how he should be studying instead of watching basketball. They then run into the Yōsen team and Imayoshi greets their captain, Okamura.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 230, page 4 When the players enter the court, he comments on how Izuki will most probably be helpless in front of Akashi. When Susa asks him about the Uncrowned Kings, Imayoshi makes it clear that they've somewhat regained their lost glory and that they're a threat to look out for.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 15 Skill Imayoshi is an elite player from the - now elite - school Tōō Academy. His moves are unpredictable and he has the ability to set a scoring play in motion with just a few passes. He is very fast and he can sometimes execute difficult attacking moves out of nowhere, for example, his double clutch he performed in the first match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 43, page 4 He is also seen to perform an near exellent pressure defense in their second match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 9 He is also capable of a buzzer beater from a far distance and shoots regular three-pointers as well. Trivia *On the first character poll, Imayoshi ranked 17th, with 288 votes. He ranked 21st on the second poll, this time he got 172 votes. *He speaks in a Kansai accent, hinting he may originate from Osaka. *He went to the same Junior High school as the Uncrowned King, Makoto Hanamiya. Hanamiya says that Imayoshi's personality is the worst, which means something coming from him. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **His motto is "Wisdom to realize one’s own ignorance". **His favorite food is grilled eel over rice. **His hobby is horse racing (without betting money). **His specialty is fishing. References Navigation pl:Shoichi Imayoshi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Tōō Academy Category:PG Category:Captains Category:Team Strky